


Falling For You

by deathnoteryuzaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doctor/Patient, LITERALLY, M/M, i do stupid shit and you're my doctor, inaccurate depictions of how a functioning hospital should work, just because shin chan is a hot doctor doesn't mean you should be doing this, midotaka - Freeform, takao pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnoteryuzaki/pseuds/deathnoteryuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is a doctor who has patient who won’t seem to stop getting into ridiculous situations. This leads the other to end up in his office on several occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic! I'm excited to keep writing and hope you guys like it!

Midorima’s eye twitched as he stood in front of his patient who was sitting so happily in front of him, despite having two sprained fingers. This was the not first time he had been irritated with this specific patient and it definitely wasn’t the first time the other had come in with a bright smile and cheerful exterior all while accompanying minor injuries. Normally he would not be bothered by having patients come in, but this one happened to come in often, and for the most ridiculous reasons. His visits became more frequent and the stories behind his injuries were more absurd than the last.

The doctor rubbed his temples as he listened to the black haired man tell today’s story about how he sprained the pinky and ring finger of his left hand. His voice was enthusiastic and he told the story as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

“So after we had gotten to the ice rink, we decided to watch some junior high students practice. Kasamatsu told me that he thought hockey must have been difficult with the ice and all. I was like ‘I don’t know, it doesn’t seem that bad’. And because of that I headed onto the ice with my rented skates and picked up a hockey stick and went for it. That’s where things went downhill. Oh man, it was great though. And that is how I ended up here today.” The man finished off his story while wiping tears away from his eyes.

Midorima tsked at the other before speaking. “I do not understand why you’re laughing right now, you are back in the hospital and now you have sprained fingers upon several other injuries.”

The patient who could not seem to stay out of the medical center was Takao Kazunari. He was the same age as Midorima, 26, though it was apparent that they were not on the same maturity level. This was the shorter man’s fourth visit to his office within the past month. The first visit he had come in complaining of stomach pains. The next was a black eye received from a football to the face. The visit just before this one had been for stitches after a kitchen related incident. Now he was here after hurting his hand while trying to play hockey, with absolutely no experience. No matter the injury, he always came in smiling. 

“You should learn to be more careful. I’m sure you don’t actually enjoy spending time here. After all the scolding I’ve done, I’m surprised you have yet to stop doing the most ridiculous things.”

Midorima did not understand why this man kept returning to his office. Usually his patients weren’t excited to return. He was strict, and scolded those who did not properly care for themselves. He was also aware that he did not have a kind demeanor. He didn’t smile for his patients, which he was lectured about by his bosses.

“Oh come on Shin-chan, are you saying you don’t enjoy seeing me all the time?”

That was another problem. After Takao’s third visit, he asked Midorima his first name. Ever since, he had been referring to the doctor by that nickname.

“I am your doctor, and I told you not to call me that. It’s not professional. And regarding your visits, it would make sense if you would rather not be here,” Midorima replied.

“Aw, Shin-chan, you didn’t deny you enjoy seeing me! How can I stop coming now?” Midorima only glared in response while Takao grinned.

“I never said I did.”

“But you didn’t say that you don’t,” Takao pointed out once more. 

The doctor grumbled to himself and chose to turn away from the patient to write a prescription. Once it was written he turned back and handed over the paper. 

“Over the counter pain medication should suffice in treating the pain. I will wrap your hand and you should keep on the bandages for the next few days.”  
Midorima pulled out the medical tape from the drawer and picked up Takao’s hand. He tore off a decent sized piece and started to wrap around the joints on the other’s fingers.

“The tape will help reduce swelling. If you still have pain while taking medication feel free to place ice on the injury. Understand?”

Midorima shifted his eyes up to the man’s face when he received no response. He opened his mouth to call out to the other, but noticed he was staring intently at his hands which were wrapping up the sprained appendages. His stopped wrapping for a moment and that’s when the other blinked and looked back at the doctor.

“Takao?”

“Huh? Sorry doc did you say something?” He brought up his other hand to rub the back of his neck when he spoke.

“Yes, I was telling you how to care for your injury. You weren’t even listening?” His voice was stern, but there was no true malice in what he said.

Takao turned his away from Midorima and whispered a small “Sorry, was thinking about something.”

Midorima raised an eyebrow at his behavior, Takao wasn’t really one to speak quietly or turn away from him. “It’s fine. The advice is simple enough for me to repeat.” 

And so he went on to say again what Takao had to do to treat his fingers. “Well, that’s all for now. If you have any other problems feel free to come in.”

“Thanks Shin-chan, you’re the best!” Takao stood from his chair and headed for the door to leave.

“Oh, and Takao,” Midorima started, which immediately stopped the other in his place. He turned quickly and looked at the doctor expectantly. It almost made Midorima forget what he was going to say. After a short pause, he continued, “please be careful.”

It was a simple comment, but Takao’s face brightened. “I’ll try,” was all he responded before walking out of the doctor’s office.

-

Takao thought of himself as a pretty fun guy, he had plenty of friends, was willing to laugh at life, and loved being around people in general. People always told him how much they enjoyed his company, so why didn’t his hot doctor.

Takao started going to Midorima’s office around seven months ago. From the minute he laid eyes on him, he thought the man was attractive. He was kind of obvious with his flirting from the get go, but the other never seemed to pick it up. Usually he would have given up when someone wasn’t interested, but Midorima didn’t seem uninterested, maybe just confused by the way Takao acted around him. He wondered if the other man had ever been flirted with, because if he hadn’t, it would make sense why he didn’t see that Takao was with him.

Today he hadn’t done much flirting, he was more than happy just being around the doctor while he treated his wounds. As much as he enjoyed it, he probably couldn’t keep going on like this forever, he was certainly willing to try if that’s what it came to. Though constantly getting into minor accidents wasn’t very fun and he would rather not have to use the excuse of being injured every time he wanted to see the other.

He had to think of a plan. Though all he did now was sigh as he used his spare key to walk into his best friend’s apartment. The place belonged to Kasamatsu and he was probably too comfortable in the home that wasn’t even his, though his friend never complained. He kicked off his shoes at the doorway and went straight to the couch where he buried his face in a pillow. Once he realized he had landed on his fingers, he let out a grunt and sat up properly while he clutched at his hand.

Kasamatsu came into the room after hearing the noise from the living room. “Oh hey, it’s just you.”

“Don’t act too happy to see me, I’ve only been gone for about four hours.” After all, earlier today was when the two had gone to the ice rink to watch the people play hockey.

Kasamatsu came over and plopped down next to him on the couch. “How was the doctor’s office?” he asked while shifting around some pillows to sit more comfortably.

“Just great,” he answered sarcastically. “I came home with two sprained fingers and no boyfriend, so everything is just wonderful.”

“If you want to ask him out so bad, why not just do it? You’re not getting any younger,” Kasamatsu pointed out. And it was true, he had yet to actually ask the other out in all the time he had been going to his office. He had only chose to flirt and mess with the other. He sort of regretted his methods, since so far he hadn’t gotten anywhere.

“I can’t just do that.”

“And why not?” He asked.

“Because,” but his voice stopped there. He did not have any good reason for not making a move. Or at least that was what he told himself. Deep down he feared rejection, or being insulted. The other had never seemed to take interest him, so he was always guessing whether or not the doctor was even into guys, or anyone for that matter. He didn’t wear a ring on his finger, so it was safe to say he wasn’t married, but even if he was single that didn’t mean he would be interested in Takao.

He had flirted with the doctor before, but he never flirted back, his response was usually him turning away and calling Takao a fool. His reactions weren’t very promising.

“Listen, if you never ask, you’re never going to get an answer. The worst he can do is say no, and then hey, you just gotta get over him.” Kasamatsu always tried to act as the voice of reason, and he was usually right. He and Takao had been friends for about five years now, and the younger man was always going to him for advice when he needed help.

“But that’s the problem, I don’t want to be rejected,” Takao fought back. He was usually so confident when he was interested in someone. He would put on a winning smile, use his best lines, and charm the other person until they were his. The difference between now and all of those other times was, he usually got a reaction from the person. Midorima didn’t give him anything.

“It seems to me if the guy hasn’t been sick of you already, then there’s a chance he won’t say no. You go in there all time, he never kicks you out, and hasn’t straight up denied your flirting so why not just go for it?”

“I think you’re right,” Takao said defeated.

“I know I’m right. Now come on, stop moping and let’s go out or something.” Kasamatsu rose from the couch and clapped his hand on Takao’s shoulder. The other winced and the elder apologized, removing his hand.

“My bad, I didn’t realize it was more than just your fingers that hurt.”

“Well yeah I’m sore, but it’s also because your slaps hurt. You go to the gym too much,” Takao responded while rubbing his shoulder. 

“No, you just don’t go to the gym enough. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t like you, you’re out of shape. Imagine if he saw your eating habits,” he laughed. Takao went silent for a moment, processing what Kasamatsu had said. 

“Maybe you’re right,” which came out as a whisper.

“I was joking,” Kasamatsu deadpanned, but Takao didn’t seem to be paying attention. He jumped up from where he was seated and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, startling the other.

“I’m going to get in shape!” His voice was loud and Kasamatsu winced. “Then I’ll be even hotter and he’ll fall for me.”

“You’re not serious,” Kasamatsu responded, praying that his best friend would not put himself in another stupid situation just to catch the attention of his doctor. His plans had not worked so far, so why would something as stupid as this work? Kasamatsu did not understand his logic.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Takao removed his hands and made his way to the door. Before he walked out he shouted back, “Thanks for the idea, I’m gonna go search up some gyms in the area and start planning a workout routine.”

“But you have two sprain-,” before he could finish his sentence Takao shut the door and made his way home. Kasamatsu sighed and muttered “dumbass” before going back up to his room.

-

Once Takao had left the office Midorima sat down on the single chair in the room. He rubbed his eyes and gave a long sigh. Thinking back to the long list of injuries his patient received in the past few months made him worry. The other’s visits usually were spread over a few weeks, but now he had seen him every week for the past month.

His injuries were not serious, but because him getting hurt was now happening more often, he was starting to wonder. The black haired man had not seemed at all worried about getting hurt. In fact he played it off, treating it as a joke and laughing about it. The thought of the other continuously harming himself made him uneasy. 

Not that Midorima should be getting deeply involved in the lives of his patient in the first place, but Takao made himself known and Midorima could not help but think about him. He was very open when he stepped into the office. He always smiled, and waved enthusiastically at the doctor. He spoke louder than necessary and had a cheerful tone. He was nothing like Midorima’s other patient who dreaded coming to see him and complained about their injuries.

_‘Does he enjoy coming to see me?’_

Midorima immediately shook his head at the thought. Of course not, he told himself. No one enjoyed coming to see him and why in the world would anyone purposefully hurt themselves to go to the doctor’s? So Midorima stuck with the mentality that the other simply enjoyed engaging in reckless activities, and it was obvious he was not lucky or coordinated since he continued to harm himself.

Even thinking that, Midorima was still worried. He told Takao to take care of himself, and he hoped he would actually take his advice and be more cautious. He did not want the other to continue harming himself. It would no longer be fun and something to laugh off if he ended up with a major injury. God forbid he ended up staying in the actual hospital.

Midorima did not want to dwell on the subject any longer or think of any situation where Takao ended up extremely harmed, so he chose to get up and see what other patients he had scheduled to visit today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello.....it's me...Ahh yes I was able to write another chapter.

From the moment Midorima woke up, he felt something was wrong. He woke at his usual time, 6 in the morning. He went on to shower and dress by 6:30. At 6:45 he was already out the door heading over to the usual coffee shop where he got his breakfast and drink. He had arrived to work on time, at 7, and was given his schedule for the day. Today’s work would be in the emergency room.

So far his entire morning routine had gone as it should, yet in the back of his mind there was an unnerving feeling. He hadn’t forgot his luck charm, one he received at a temple, as it was currently hanging onto his phone, so it was not like he had forgotten anything. He just couldn’t place the odd feeling that was in the back of his mind.

He couldn’t keep dwelling on the matter; he would be working in the busiest ward today. He had to stay focused, so he took a few moments to breathe before heading to his work area. When he walked over he was greeted by the secretary. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before meeting with the other doctors on staff. The other nurses and physicians on staff today were Miyaji and Akashi, along with a few others. It was decided Miyaji would work alongside Midorima for the day, not that he minded much, he just had a feeling the elder did not like him.

“Morning,” Miyaji muttered to the younger man.

“Good morning, Miyaji-san,” Midorima responded. He did not want to argue with the other so early in the day, so he chose to respond in a calm, respectful manner.

The rest of the morning ran smoothly when it came to handling patients. Only a handful amount of people came in, which he was glad for. They treated two people with stitches, dealt with a man having breathing problems, and finally a few people dealing with the cold. None of the cases were serious, so the patients did not have to stress and neither did Midorima, or so he thought.

They worked until 12, when they stopped for a lunch break. Miyaji joined him for lunch in the hospital cafeteria and took the seat across from him. After sitting down the elder began to question Midorima.

“Hey, none of my business, but do you have something on your mind,” the blond asked. His voice did not sound as though he was actually concerned, more like he was asking just to do so.

Midorima paused from his meal and frowned at the other. “What do you mean,” he asked as he wasn’t sure what the other was talking about. He didn’t believe he was off today. Or was the other referring to the strange feeling he had been having? He didn’t want to believe it was that because he felt that he pushed it back and already forgotten about the issue.

“You’ve been, I don’t know off all morning. And it would be a shame to see it affect your work,” he answered.

Midorima stayed quiet for a few moments. Yes, it was true that he had felt off since the morning, but he did not think it was affecting his work. He could be honest and say that he was feeling odd today, but Miyaji was not the most sympathetic man, especially towards him, so he decided to not bring up how he was feeling.

“I am fine I can assure you,” was all he chose to say. He could not even describe the odd feeling, so there was no point in trying to explain. It was easier for him to say that he was alright. Miyaji seemed satisfied with his answer.

“I hope so, we’re in the ER today, can’t have your mind anywhere else.”

Midorima chose not to respond and the two finished their meal in silence. The uneasy feeling stayed in the back of his mind even when he got back to work. As they headed back to the room there were no patients waiting to be helped so Midorima chose to stay in the lobby. He was making small talk with the same secretary from the early morning. She was about to head off to her lunch break as well.

After a few moments of talking, his pager went off informing them they had an ambulance heading to the emergency room. Midorima excused himself from the conversation and called to Miyaji and Akashi to prepare for upcoming car. Within the next two minutes flashing lights came within view of the open doors. One of the physicians from the car quickly came out and immediately went over to Midorima. She rapidly explained that the patient coming in received a head injury and was unconscious. The back doors of the car sprang open and the people inside rushed to bring out the man. Midorima froze as he saw just who laid on the gurney before him. Takao.

He was being rushed inside the facility but Midorima hadn’t moved. He was frozen in place next to the emergency vehicle. Miyaji quickly ran over the the tall man and snapped his fingers in front of his face to catch his attention.

“Let’s go! We have a patient,” he shouted.

He returned to his senses after another moment and made his way inside. He rushed to the others and listened to the physician who had arrived on scene of the accident. She explained how he had been watching another gym member use the dumbbells when the other had turned to face him, knocking the weight into Takao’s head. He fell unconscious and received an open wound on his forehead. He held onto every word as the woman spoke. He couldn’t believe such a thing could happen.

Midorima was worried. He had just seen Takao yesterday for his sprained fingers. He had even told him to be careful, yet here he was again in the hospital. This time he was not even awake to make comments at the doctors; he wasn’t able to laugh off his injuries, or keep on a winning smile despite being in the presence of doctors.

Midorima must have zoned out, because once again Miyaji was snapping fingers in his face to pay attention. Midorima apologized and focused back to the situation in front of him. Miyaji watched him carefully throughout the duration of helping the man before them. Once Takao was stable, a majority of the doctors and nurses left the room until only Midorima, Akashi, and Miyaji were left. 

Miyaji had his eyebrows raised at Midorima. Akashi followed his line of sight to the tall man. He was staring down at Takao. Looking at all of the tubes and machines connected to him. Miyaji’s voice broke the silence.

“Alright, what gives?”

Midorima snapped his head towards the other two and adjusted his glasses. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Do you know this guy or something? You’ve been staring at him ever since the ambulance pulled up.” Miyaji was very observant and knew right away that something was wrong.

Midorima opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn’t have any kind of relationship outside of being a doctor and patient with Takao, so he wasn’t sure why he didn’t give an answer. When he didn’t respond, Akashi spoke up.

“Shintarou, do you know him? You are aware that doctors are not permitted to care for friends or family.” Akashi’s voice was calm and curious, rather than Miyaji’s whose was demanding.

“Yes, I am aware,” Midorima cleared his throat. He adjusted himself so he was standing straight and put on a stern face. “He is not my friend or family. He is one of my actual patients. I saw him yesterday in my office for sprained fingers, I was simply shocked to see him again so soon.”

“I see,” Akashi responded. Miyaji still seemed to be thinking over his answer, but Midorima hoped he would accept it. 

“Fine,” was all Miyaji said after a minute. “The nurses can keep an eye on him now that he’s stable. Let’s go back out front.”

“Let’s go, Shintarou,” Akashi held the door for him, making Midorima exit first. Miyaji shared a look with Akashi before he walked out, but neither of the two said anything else during the rest of their shift. 

It wasn’t until about six hours later that Takao had woken up. When he did, he was not sure where he was at. He squinted his eyes and stretched trying to wake up and take in the scene around him. When he felt a tug on his arm, he looked down to see what it was. His arms were connected to IVs. Shocked, he looked down to see himself dressed in a hospital gown.

Clutching his hands to his head, he tried to remember how he got there. He had woken up at 8, ate breakfast, watched some TV. Basketball was on, so he ended up watching for a few hours. At 11, he made his way out of the house, to the gym. The gym. That’s where things went wrong.

Takao was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened. Takao could see Midorima slowly emerge inside. He closed the door slowly, he barely made a sound as he walked in.

“Takao, you’re awake,” his voice was soft as he spoke. It was the quietest Takao had ever heard him speak.

“Yeah, I’m awake,” it was all he could think to say at the moment. His memory was still a bit fuzzy. He couldn’t believe he was actually in the hospital. He had just meant to go to the gym and get in some exercise, yet here he was, being treated for a serious injury.

“How are you feeling?” Midorima spoke up again. His voice was still low. He realized it was because he did not want to be loud as Takao had a head injury and a massive headache to go with it.

Takao chose to give a small laugh to lighten up the atmosphere. “I’m alright, Shin-chan. No need to worry.” That was a lie. He felt awful. There was a pounding in his head, he realized he had another set of stitches, and he was in the hospital. To make things worse, Midorima was standing in front of him that held a look of worry and disappointment. 

“You don’t look alright.” Takao turned away. He couldn’t lie, Midorima saw right through it anyways. After just a few months, Midorima was able to read him. The only other person who was able to do that was Kasamatsu, and they had known each other for years.

“What happened?” Midorima asked.

“It’s a long story.”

“We have time, you won’t be going anywhere for awhile, or at least until tomorrow.” Midorima’s voice was serious now, and Takao realized he couldn’t avoid this conversation.

“Okay well get comfy Shin-chan, you’re in for a story.” Midorima took the available seat next to the hospital bed and waited for Takao to tell his story.

It took the black haired man just over thirty minutes, he seemed to spare no detail from the brands of food he ate to the specific name and location of the gym he went to. The only details he left out were why he decided to start heading to the gym in the first place. There was absolutely no way Takao was about to tell he was planning on getting hot just to impress his doctor. And luckily, Midorima didn’t ask, at first.

The doctor stayed quiet, he had not taken his eyes off of Takao as he spoke. Now it looked like he was thinking about how to respond. Takao waited, not wanting to interrupt the other’s train of thought.

“Well,” he started. “It’s obvious this was not your fault...” Takao smiled, glad for once Midorima wasn’t angry at him for getting hurt. Or so he thought.

“But why would you go to the gym in the first place. You have two sprained fingers, just received stitches around a week ago from cooking, and now you have a concussion upon more stitches. There was the risk of getting even more harmed and that’s just what happened.” Midorima sounded upset. So much for sympathy.

“I was just going for the elliptical, nothing more,” Takao defended. “It’s just the guy lifting weights was carrying over 130 kilograms, I wanted to see if he could lift more. I was impressed, well at the beginning I was. Not so much anymore,” he trailed off.

“It still wasn’t a wise decision. I told you to be careful didn’t I?” Takao looked at Midorima’s facial expression. He could tell he wasn’t angry, just worried. He obviously didn’t want the other to get hurt, and Takao hoped that it wasn’t only because he was his patient.

“You did, but it’s okay because you’re here to take care of me.” Takao almost regretted his words. He couldn’t read the other’s facial expression before Midorima stood up from his chair and faced the other way. Takao wanted to reach out to him and tell him not to go, but he stayed quiet. 

“Of course I’m here to take care of you, so don’t worry.” Takao put on a small grin. 

“Thank you, Shin-chan,” his voice was just above a whisper, so Midorima still heard. The doctor finally made his way to the door to leave.

Before he left he turned to Takao once more. His face turned into a scowl and Takao’s grin fell. “Just because I’m here does not mean you can get yourself into ridiculous situations. Now, once more. Be careful, Takao.”

With that, he left. Takao burst out into laughter and wiped his eyes. Shin-chan wasn’t mad and he knew it. He stopped his cackling when he felt another pounding in his head. But that didn’t take away his smile. He was alright now, because he knew Midorima cared and he would be there to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make Miyaji too mean?? Opinions?? Also I don't know how hospitals work so....yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know how hospitals work lmao

Midorima went to see Takao once more before the night shift began. Takao wasn’t sleeping when he came in the room, instead he was scrolling through his phone. When the doctor entered, the black haired man smiled. He put down his phone and lowered the volume on television, which he was not even paying attention to.

“Hey Shin-chan,” he called, sitting himself up in his bed.

“Good evening, Takao. How are you feeling,” he answered while retaking the seat he had sat himself in just a few hours earlier.

Takao kept on his grin. Midorima had come in to see him again. Of course he had started the conversation with concerns for his health, but he came in and made himself comfortable. The atmosphere was light and it made him happy to have him here.

“I’m doing better. My headache has gone down. Now my only problem is I’m bored,” he dragged out. “How do people sit in the hospital all day?”

Takao had been in the hospital for less than twelve hours and he was already ready to leave. The food wasn’t very good, he wasn’t enjoying the available channels, and Shin-chan had been busy with patients non-stop ever since the afternoon, leaving with him no one to talk to. He understood the man was trying to save lives but he had a game plan that needed to be put in action. For that to happen, he needed the doctor in the room with him and they could go from there.

“Well as unfortunate as it is that you are bored, you can’t leave,” Takao groaned loudly. Midorima ignored his childish complaining and continued. “You have a concussion so you are to stay here tonight to be examined and go through a few tests. If all goes well, hopefully you will be able to leave tomorrow.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind being here if I wasn’t alone,” Takao muttered, which went unheard by the doctor. He cleared his throat and spoke louder this time. “Well, how was your day then? Want to hang around and tell me?”

Takao leaned in a bit closer and sounded hopeful. Though Midorima wouldn’t admit he wasn’t ready to leave the other, he was still at work. This was his time to rest before he began his next shift, but he did not want to leave just yet. He was about to protest, thinking that would be better, when the man smiled and asked, “please?” The doctor held up his hand to check his watch before he agreed. When he saw the time he thought he could spare a few moments.

“Fine, but not too long.”

After adjusting his glasses he went on to tell his day. Takao coming into surgery had been the most hectic part of it. He was busy for the rest of the day, but none of the other patients who had came in were in as serious condition as the black haired man was.

Takao sat with a happy expression on his face as the doctor spoke. He loved listening to the sound of his voice, and seeing the small hand gestures he would make while he spoke. He wanted to pay attention; it made him feel at ease.

Their conversation eventually drifted from talking about Midorima’s day. Takao suggested asking each other questions for fun. Of course it would give them something to talk about, but Takao also wanted to use it learn more about the other. Surprisingly, after some minor convincing, Midorima agreed, and they went on talking.

Takao started with simple questions, so he wouldn't scare the other away. Midorima ended up asking similar questions on his own turn. The questions turned more personal as they went on. Takao was able to learn about the other’s habits. He thought it was cute that Midorima carried around a lucky charm at work.

The more he learned, the more overjoyed he grew. Learning all of these little details just made Takao more interested. He wanted to go on listening to the tall doctor speak, but knew it couldn’t last forever.

Midorima looked down to his watched again. His break would be ending in the next few minutes, which meant he would have to leave Takao once more. The man lying down noticed him check the time.

“Do you…. have to go soon?” His voice sound slightly disappointed. He was enjoying his time with the doctor and didn’t want him to leave so soon. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Midorima sighed. “I have to. Now that the night shift will begin I, as well as the other doctors on staff, have to go throughout the floor and check on the patients.”

Takao looked like he was trying not to frown. Midorima immediately picked that up so he spoke again. 

“But do not worry, I’ll be back.” Takao visibly perked up when he heard that and Midorima felt the heat rise in his face. He coughed and turned his head away before speaking again. “Those with concussions need to be checked every few hours to be sure no problems come about. I, as well as a nurse will come to check and see how you are."

“Then I’ll be waiting for you to come back, Shin-chan,” Takao said while adding a bright smile.

“I look forward to seeing you again,” he said only above a whisper, but it was still heard. At that, he coughed and stood to make his leave. “Well, I shall be going now. Get some rest, we will wake you up again when it is time for your next test. Goodbye, Takao.”

He last sentences were rushed as he made his way out of the door.

Takao sighed when Midorima left. He was alone again. He wasn’t tired though, so he didn’t want to go to sleep. He just decided to the back up the volume on the television and find something to watch before he went to sleep.

-

As Midorima exited the room, he closed the door softly, not wanting to make too much noise. Technically he was supposed to be resting during his break, but he could do with the time what he wanted, so he chose to visit Takao. It was his break, he just did not tell the other members on staff where he went. So when he started making his way down the hall, he was not excited to see Miyaji looking his way.

He made note not to look guilty, and spoke calmly when the other came towards him with a raised eyebrow. He dismissed the questioning look given to him when he greeted the doctor.

“Evening, Miyaji-san. I believe it’s time to begin the night rounds.”

“Yeah, it is,” Miyaji spoke, voice full of suspicion. “I came to look for you since you weren’t in the break room like you usually are.”

Midorima was not sure how to respond. He simply nodded in answer instead of speaking. 

“Any particular reason you weren’t in the break room?” 

Miyaji was giving him a chance to answer truthfully, however Midorima was stubborn and didn’t feel the need to give him a detailed answer. Miyaji had never gotten into his business before and he didn’t appreciate him questioning him now. 

“I was simply checking on a patient.” His answer was short, and from the way he spoke, Miyaji could sense he did not want to say anything else. That irritated him.

He was about to retort when Akashi came by and interrupted them.

“Shintarou, Miyaji-san. Our shifts have begun.” 

“I apologize for being late. We are ready now.” He walked past the shorter man and followed Akashi so that they could begin their work. Miyaji fumed silently and followed the other two men. He wasn’t done having this conversation.

-

After the doctors had all gathered with each other, they decided which hall of the floor they would be monitoring. There were three wings and six of them on staff for this specific floor. Midorima was to work with Mitobe, Akashi with Kuroko, and Miyaji with Furihata.

Akashi was the one in charge this evening, so he was assigning where everyone would work. Takao was in the first hall and Midorima hoped he would be chosen to work there. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Miyaji and Furihata were selected to watch over the first wing. 

Midorima cursed to himself. He had promised Takao he’d be back during his shift. And as a man who kept his word, he couldn’t possibly work in another hall. He cleared his throat and got the attention of the other workers before they parted ways.

“Akashi, by any chance would it be possible for Mitobe and I to care for the patients in the first hallway?” He tried not to sound too eager, fearing Akashi would raise suspicion. He didn’t. Though next to them, Miyaji narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever for?,” he asked curiously.

He knew he needed to select his words carefully. If something sounded wrong, there would be no way Akashi would accept his request. Midorima could see Miyaji next to them giving him an apprehensive look. He chose to ignore him and only focus on the red haired man next to him. 

“One of the patients I treated earlier requested I come back to check on their progress. To honor that, I would like to ask if I may treat the patients in that hall.”

There. He believed his word choice was good enough to not bring about any suspicions. Akashi appeared to be contemplating what he said. He opened his mouth to respond when Miyaji cut him off.

“Which patient?” His voice was more demanding than questioning. 

“That’s hardly important,” he responded.

“Is it the guy who came in from the ambulance with a concussion?”

Midorima only crossed his arms and stayed silent. Akashi watched how Midorima reacted to the question. He then faced Miyaji. He could see that the blond was suspicious of the two. Earlier in the room he noticed how Midorima watched the man lying unconscious on the plain hospital bed. Miyaji seemed to believe something was wrong. It raised questions for him as well.

“Is it, Shintarou?”

His voice was strained when he answered, but he finally gave a yes as confirmation.

“When did you speak with him? When we all left him, he was not awake.”

Midorima paled. He had not said where he was going not more than an hour ago or earlier in the afternoon for just this reason. He did not want to be questioned. He was not so lucky as Miyaji had passed him as he was exiting Takao’s room. This conversation was not going well, and he wasn’t willing to lie.

“I checked on him during my break as I was informed by one of the nurses that he had woken up.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it also wasn’t the complete story. He went to check on him during his spare time because he had woken up, but also because he felt the need to visit him anyways. He chose not to voice that out loud. 

“I see.” 

It was all Akashi said for the next few moments. Midorima could not tell what he was thinking, so he waited patiently for him the speak again. The three nurses had stayed silent the entirety of their conversation, only watching the others. Miyaji waited for something to be said as well.

“As kind of it is of you to take a special interest in the well being of our patients, I don’t believe it’s necessary for you to solely monitor his progress. Miyaji and I were both assisting with his recovery earlier, I am sure he’ll be fine without your help.”

Midorima wanted to protest, but he knew he wouldn’t win. Akashi had made his decision.

“I suppose it can’t be helped. Mitobe, come with me.” He adjusted his glasses and left the other staff members to themselves. Mitobe followed him and gave a small wave as he went.

Before Miyaji and Akashi parted ways, they turned towards each other.

“I hope that you see something is off here,” Miyaji commented.

“Yes, he is acting unusual. Though for now, we have a job to do. I shall speak with him later. Tetsuya, come now.”

With that, he left. Furihata and Miyaji went to clear their rounds as well.

-

It was around two in the morning when Takao heard his door open. He lifted his head and started rubbing his eyes awake.

“Shin-chan, you’re ba-” but that’s where he stopped. First, the light was turned on and burned his eyes. Second, the man who walked in the the room was not Midorima, but a different doctor. The other person to walk in the room wasn’t him either, but a nurse.

“Pardon the intrusion,” the two said in unison.

“We are here to check for any problems regarding your injury.” This time only the blond haired man spoke.

Takao rubbed neck and smiled. “Yeah, no problem. I was told I’d have to be checked every few hours.”

He was rather disappointed when he didn’t see Midorima walking through his door. The other had said he was coming back, but apparently that wasn’t happening. He pouted because of it.

“Don’t look too upset, we are here to make sure you are healthy.”

“Sorry about that, Doc. Just not too excited to be in the hospital. I know you’re here for a good reason.” _‘Though I wish someone else was here,’_ he thought.

“I’m sure that’s the reason.”

Takao was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that comment. He didn’t know the doctor and was not sure why he would say that. He frowned, but chose not to respond.

“Well, this will only be a few minutes. So let’s get started.” Takao nodded. 

The doctor went on to ask him about how he felt and how his pain was. Takao answered all questions truthfully, after all he still wasn’t feeling too great. He then asked the patient to reexplain the situation, wanting to know what led up to his injury. 

The nurse beside hadn’t said much, only writing down information on a clipboard. Putting down the board, he was informed by the doctor to rebandage Takao’s head. He hoped the doctors would leave soon, he wanted to get back to bed. His thoughts went back to Midorima, he hoped he could see him tomorrow since he wasn’t here now. His thoughts were cut off when the blond spoke. 

“Hope your girlfriend isn't too worried that you’re here tonight.”

Takao blinked at the sudden comment, then waved off a hand. “Oh no, I don’t have girlfriend,” he laughed. 

“Boyfriend?” The question came out with no hesitation. Takao flushed.

“Ah, no. I don’t have one of those either.”

“Interested in getting one?”

“Ah, I’m flattered but, I’m not interested.” This was awkward. The nurse next to them looked completely uncomfortable. The silence was growing, too.

“Understandable. What was I thinking? Besides, doctors can’t be involved in relationships with their patients. Well, that’s all for now. Furihata,” the doctor called, making the other jump. “We’ll be going. Have a good night. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

With that, the two left, leaving Takao in silence. The doctor’s sentences kept repeating in his ears. He knew he shouldn’t be getting involved with Midorima, but now he was being told that he wasn't even allowed to get involved. He couldn’t help himself, though. The other was starting to pay attention to him, and he didn’t want to stop now. If both were okay with what was going on, then it should be fine, right? They could always work something out.

It took him a little longer than usual to get to sleep again. When he finally did, his dreams were all over the place. The night was restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't mean to make Miyaji the bad guy here trust me?? He just follows the rules
> 
> hope this chapter wasn't too boring or anything ;A:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard lol, but i haven't given up yet!

Midorima's mind hadn't left Takao. Thoughts of the black haired man stayed with him in the final hours of his lengthy shift. He wanted to know if the other was recovering well first of all, but he also wanted to know what actually prompted him to go to the gym. He had received an answer earlier, but it hadn't seemed truthful, or at least it was lacking information. He just wanted to talk to the other and get answers. He hoped this time around he would answer truthfully. 

With his work ending in an hour or so, he would get a chance to go home and rest up before returning to the center later that evening to work again. But he did not want to leave before speaking to Takao. There would be a good chance that the other would be discharged from the hospital before he came back for his next shift. He decided it would be best to talk to him before he left. 

He and his assistant, Mitobe, had returned from their second run down the hallway just a few moments earlier and were now sitting in some seats located on the side of the wall. Neither of them exchanged any words while sitting with each other. Mitobe was a man of few words to begin with and Midorima had nothing to say at the moment, so they sat in a comfortable silence. It was pleasant since Midorima had a chance to think about how he was going to address Takao when he would go to visit him.

He and Takao only had a doctor and patient relationship, so he was not sure why Miyaji and Akashi were making such a big deal over him wanting to visit the injured man. Of course he was concerned with the other's health, he was a doctor. It was his job to pay attention to a patient's well being. Nothing more was happening. It wasn't like they were in a romantic relationship. Takao was a handsome man, he had to admit. While Midorima was single, the other was probably already with someone, Midorima thought. He also guessed the man was straight for that matter, leaving no chance for the two. Not that he had expected themselves to be involved with each other.

Midorima thought of himself as the opposite of Takao, someone that couldn't possibly fit with the other. Takao had a beautiful smile, one that could make even the most sorrowful give a look of joy. Midorima did not smile very often at all. He frowned, scowled, or kept an uninterested look. And when he did smile, it was faint. It was like a simple twitch of the mouth. It was certainly nothing that could make others smile or give them a warm feeling.

Takao also had beautiful eyes, he thought. They were light blue. The color was so bright it brought all attention to them. He had an overall glow around him that made him shine, while Midorima thought his own entire appearance was dull. They were polar opposites in his opinion when it came to looks and personality. 

Midorima sighed. The thought of them two together seemed unimaginable. Not that the man was interested in Takao in the first place, he told himself. He was simply thinking about the undeniable facts about the man's appearance. Nothing more. 

With his mind all over the place, he dropped his head to his hands. He wasn't even sure what to think. He didn't know what he wanted to say when he would visit him. It was confusing. 

The sound of someone falling into the seat next to him drew him from his thoughts. It was Miyaji. Furihata came shortly after, though he stayed standing just a few steps away. 

"I can't wait to go home, our shift was tiring," Miyaji had drawn out while he stretched. Midorima watched him from the corner of his eye, but didn't respond. Furihata spoke instead. 

"I'm so hungry, I think I'm going to grab food before I get home," he sounded equally as tired as the rest of them.

"What about you Midorima, what are you going to do?"

This time he did speak. "I agree, the shift was rather exhausting. Once I'm finished I'll go back to my apartment." He wondered if there was food back at his home. If not, he'd have to stop to get something, and he was not really in the mood to go to the store. 

He glanced down at his watch to check the time. It was about time for him and the others to go change so they could leave. Akashi and Kuroko finally returned from their wing and greeted the other physicians. All stood and made their way to get their personal belongings. 

"I hope everyone had a good shift, seeing as there were no problems," Akashi spoke. Even after a tiring shift, he still managed to keep his voice from sounding drained.

"Went smoothly, though one of the patients we checked was having some trouble sleeping," Furihata commented.

His response caught Midorima's attention, though he stayed quiet to listen.

"Which one?" Akashi asked calmly. 

"The man in room 103. The one with the concussion."

Midorima knew that was Takao's room. He swallowed a lump in his throat and stayed relaxed. There was no reason to worry over something so small. If he panicked, the others would suspect him of something. And with the way Akashi and Miyaji had been questioning him, he wanted to avoid that from happening at all costs.

Before they made it to the exit, Midorima stopped.

"Shintarou, are you coming?" Akashi turned to him when he noticed the man wasn't following. 

Midorima patted the pockets of his pants. "It seems I have misplaced something. Please go on ahead, I'll be there soon."

Before anyone could retort, he walked off. 

-

Takao had stopped checking the clock on this phone. He could not get back to sleep and he didn't want to know how long he had been there staring up at the white ceiling.

After his doctor and nurse had come in the second time, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. His sleep before that had been restless, but now sleep wouldn't even come. 

He had stopped thinking about his relationship with Midorima for one reason. They didn't have a relationship. Or one that involved dating or even being friends for that matter. They were doctor and patient and that was as far as it went. Takao hoped there was something more, but he wouldn't be able to figure that out by himself. 

Now he was just lying in bed hoping to leave. He was told he would most likely be released in the early afternoon, so now he just had to wait. Though not being the most patient person made that a difficult task for him.

He let his thoughts wander. They went back to him leaving. He didn't want to take the bus home, it would take too long and he wasn’t sure of where the nearest station was. He didn't have a car so that was out of the question. He decided he should probably call Kasamatsu. He hoped his friend wouldn't be busy and would be kind enough to pick him up. 

He sat up and was searching for his phone when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Midorima walk through the door. He uttered a quiet ‘pardon the intrusion' before walking over to the bed.

A smile graced Takao's face. "Shin-chan. You're back." 

The other hadn't come back to monitor him over the night and he was rather disappointed. Instead of seeing the tall man he had been checked up on by another doctor who created an uncomfortable atmosphere. Even the nurse accompanying him seemed disturbed. He may have been upset by the other not coming before, but he was glad that Midorima was here now.

"Yes. I apologize for not returning sooner. I was not assigned to monitor this part of the floor, therefore I could not come check on you," he responded.

Takao waved it off. "It's fine. I was sleeping most of the time anyways."

Midorima frowned and Takao raised an eyebrow after seeing his face fall. "I was told you were having trouble sleeping."

"Oh," he hadn’t expected Midorima to know how he was doing since he wasn't assigned to him. He wasn't being entirely honest, but he didn't want the doctor to worry. "Only a little bit," he explained, hoping the other would relax, "but it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure," his voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Takao nodded.

Midorima took a few seconds to respond. He watched Takao, looking for any faults in what he had said. When nothing came, he answered "Very well then."

Takao was relieved he didn't press the matter. Instead he tried to lighten the mood. "Thank you for caring so much, Shin-chan," he teased.

"Well, I have to. It's my job."

That was where Takao's face fell. Of course he knew that Shin-chan was caring for him because it was part of his job, but that's not all he wanted it to be. He wanted to know if there was a chance for the two of them to be together. 

Midorima noticed his fallen expression. "Is there something wrong?"

This was his chance to say something. He just wasn't sure what to ask, so he started with a simple question.

"Hey Shin-chan, are you seeing anyone?"

Midorima eyes went wide and he sputtered, "What are you talking about?"

Takao thought his reaction was cute, but this was no time to get distracted. "You know, got a girlfriend? Dating? Married for the past five years with three kids and living in the suburbs? Or perhaps a boyfriend?"

Midorima's face began to flush. "Certainly not. I am not seeing anyone. Or have a boyfriend for that matter." The last part was spoken in a quieter tone.

"Good," he answered. He wasn't sure how to go about the next part. Just ask ‘hey are you by any chance gay and happen to like me at all? If so wanna go on a date?' That may seem a bit too forward for the other. He didn't want to scare him off. But then again, Midorima was kind of dense. He had not picked up on any of Takao's past flirting. There was a possibility he needed things written out plainly for him so that there was no misunderstanding.

Takao was too lost in thought to notice Midorima calling his name and moving closer to him. His words were drowned by his thoughts. 

“Takao?” Midorima called. But he received no response. 

Takao had just been paying attention to him so he was thrown off by the sudden lack of replies. Midorima watched Takao for a moment. He was biting his lip in concentration. He found that rather cute. When that thought came to mind he ignored it. He called him once more and moved into the other’s line of vision. He was still ignored, so he leaned in closer, hoping to catch his attention.

Midorima wasn’t sure what he was doing, be he kept inching closer to the other’s face. Once he was close enough that their noses were touching, he called to Takao once more.

At the sound of a voice so close to him, Takao finally snapped out of his thoughts. The only sound that escaped his mouth was “huh?” before he turned and brushed his lips against Midorima’s by mistake.

Midorima himself flinched, but didn’t draw back. He could feel Takao’s breath tickle his face, the distance between them was still very small.

He froze at the sight of Takao’s face so close to his own. He stared into his eyes, until his line of sight lowered to the other’s mouth. Takao was doing the same, and seemed to lean in. Before Midorima could stop himself he brought their mouths together.

It couldn’t have lasted more than five seconds, but in that short time in that short time Midorima lost himself in the kiss. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the other’s lips against his own. Takao’s lips were surprisingly soft. He wasn’t pressing hard, almost hesitant to do more, though he could feel Takao leaning in closer. He was so immersed that he forgot to breathe and by the looks of it, so had Takao.

Midorima held his breath even after the two parted. He was trying to comprehend what has just happened. He had just kissed Takao. The handsome man who couldn’t seem to stop getting injured. The man who came to his office frequently and seemed ecstatic about it. The one whose smile would never falter even when he was hurt. The one lying before him. His patient.

 _His patient,_ his mind repeated.

He turned his attention back to Takao. He was sitting there, still quiet. His face had turned a light shade of pink and he was now raising a hand and touching his lips.

He panicked. He had kissed the other in the heat of the moment. He hadn’t even thought to ask. His movements were rushed. He couldn’t believe that he had just forced a kiss on the other man.

In the corner of his eye he saw Takao move. “Shin-chan. I really lik-” he started but Midorima cut him off.

“T-takao I’m sorry,” he rushed out.

Takao blinked confused at his words. “Sorry? What are you sorry about?,” he asked.

“I forced myself on you,” he explained. “Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to do it.”

“No, no! It’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry,” Takao attempted to reassure him, but he couldn’t accept it.

“No,” his voice quieted the other. “It’s not okay. I did that without thinking. I had no permission or right.”

Takao’s face had fallen and he only watched as Midorima spoke. Midorima gulped, wishing he could be forgiven for his actions. The thought of Takao being angry with him would be awful. He rose from his seat.

“Once again, I’m sorry,” his voice had lost all sternness and was soft. Takao reached out to him, but Midorima started heading to the door.

“Shin-chan?” he questioned. Takao realized he was leaving, and started to panic when he saw his doctor go. He was just about to confess to the other, he din't want him to go. 

“Hey, wait.” He got up from his bed hoping to follow, but was stopped when the IV’s connecting him to a machine stopped him.

“Wait! Shin-chan!” he called, but the man didn’t stop. When Midorima opened the door, Miyaji and Akashi were standing there listening.

“Oi, Midorima. What were you doing?” Miyaji called, but he paid no mind. He kept a fast pace to the exit ignoring the calls of the three men behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ye. let's remember kids i still don't know how hospitals work. and i hope you liked this chapter. sorry for not posting in over a month ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, this turned out longer than the other ones

Midorima was functioning on autopilot until he reached his apartment. As he went to retrieve his personal belongings from the locker room, he paid no mind to the conversations going on around him. If any were directed at him, they went unnoticed. 

 

His apartment wasn’t too far from the center, so there was no need for him to drive. His mind was blank as he walked home. He could not comprehend what had just happened. Yes, he kissed Takao Kazunari, that much he could comprehend. But he could not believe the fact that he had actually done it. The other man had even kissed him back, that shocked him more.

 

Once he realized what was happening, he panicked. He had to admit, he made up the excuse of why he kissed the other completely on the spot. He regretted making the excuse, but he didn’t regret the kiss. He was more afraid that it happened, as there was part of him that did not want to accept that Takao reciprocated his feelings. In fact, he hadn’t even come to terms with his own feelings. He had kissed the other on a whim, lost in the moment. But thinking about it now, he had to admit that he may have held an affection for the other man.

 

Now there was a problem: that man was his patient. He had kissed that other knowing fully well they could not have that type of relationship, yet he did so anyways. Once he had remembered that after they parted, he made the excuse that their kiss was a mistake and he had taken advantage of the other. Hearing the man insist that he was accepting of what happened broke his heart. He wanted to believe it, but he knew they couldn’t be together.

 

Those thoughts came in all at once. Pausing for a moment, he realized he had made it to his apartment. He shook his head and suddenly became aware of how exhausted he was. With a rather lengthy shift and only a short nap in between, he was left wanting nothing more than to sleep. But the scene that just played out was occupying his mind. He figured he wouldn’t be able to find answers while dreary, so he finally took out his keys and made his way inside.

 

He didn’t need to worry about tripping on anything, or needing to clean before going to his room as the area was already well kept. He hadn’t spent much time in his home recently; his work had left him occupied. He was rather grateful that his home didn’t require much maintenance; it gave him one less worry. He changed into a simple t shirt and pajama pants so that he could finally get to bed.

 

-

 

Two things woke Midorima from his sleep. The first was his stomach. It had been quite a few hours since he had something to eat. When he got back to his apartment he had completely disregarded the thought of having food. The second thing was an incessant knocking. The longer it went on, the more irritated he grew. He had finally had enough.

 

He rose from his bed fully prepared to scold whoever was disturbing his rest. With a sharp glare on his face, he opened the door prepared to yell, but instead decided to immediately shut it. 

 

“Hey-! Midorimacchi, you can’t just close the door on me!” It was his neighbor, Kise. At the moment, Midorima simply could not handle the other’s loud voice. But Kise wasn’t about to give up. He shoved his foot between the crack of the doorway and attempted to push open the door.

 

“Go away, I’m sleeping.” He and the other had an unusual friendship, which mostly consisted of Kise barging into Midorima’s apartment at any hour of the day claiming he ‘wanted to keep the other company, they were neighbors so they should try and be friends!’ Even against all of Midorima’s protests, he still spent time with him. With the way Midorima treated Kise, and how harsh he was with his words, he was surprised the other still considered them friends.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that. Let’s go get food together.”

 

“I’m not hungry right now.” It was then his stomach decided to betray him, because a loud growl emerged and he cursed inwardly.

 

“Sounds like you are.” Kise at last pushed open the door and let himself enter, “Let’s go! Wherever you want. I’ll eat anything.”

 

Midorima sighed. He wasn’t exactly up for going out and spending time with Kise. He appreciated the company, but his mind was elsewhere and he need to figure out how to settle what happened at work. Kise noticed his dejection.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look more upset than usual.” The words were blunt, but not untrue. Midorima narrowed his eyes in response.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“Yes,” he answered sorrowfully. Kise waited, expecting him to continue.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, what?” Midorima asked. Certainly Kise didn’t expect him to pour his heart out. He hadn’t even had time to think about what happened himself.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Kise sounded rather offended at his response.

 

“It’s none of your business. It’s a personal issue and something I need to figure out myself.” There was that fact, but also that Kise was nosy. He’d stick his nose in anyone’s business, then try to meddle. Whenever this happened, it did not end well on Midorima’s part.

 

“Come on, venting to a friend can help you think things through more clearly.” Kise was going to be insistent.

 

“Who says we’re friends?” Midorima tried. Hopefully this would change the subject so Kise would forget he had an issue.

 

“Rude! You know we are friends, stop denying it.”

 

“I can deny it all I want.”

 

“You just don’t want to tell me what’s going on.”

 

Midorima chose not to respond and made his way to his living room. Kise followed and stayed quiet. He watched him from the corner of his eye and saw him sit down across from him. He chose to get on his phone and ignore the other.

 

“This about Takao Kazunari.” It was more of a statement than a question, meaning Kise saw right through Midorima’s poker face. He flinched at the mention of the name and dropped his phone in the process.

 

“What are you talking about?” He tried to play aloof, but then he realized something. His eyes widened and his curiosity was raised.“Wait, why do you know that name?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me if this is about him or not first?” He was messing with him now. Midorima did his best not to get agitated. He wanted answers before he completely blew up.

 

“Fine, it’s not. Now why do you know that name?” He demanded once more. Kise clicked his tongue in response.

 

“Liar.”

 

“How would you know if I’m lying or not?”

 

“You are, I can see it in your eyes. Now if you want to know you have to tell me the truth.” Midorima wavered. Was there any point in lying to him now? He already saw through his lie, and with the way he butted into people’s lives he was bound to find out anyway.

 

Midorima huffed. “Fine, yes. This is about him now speak.”

 

“Remember the last time we went out drinking a few weeks ago?” Midorima squinted his eyes trying to recall the evening. He remembered he had had a long, exhausting week. Kise called saying they should go drink, and Midorima was happy to oblige. He wanted to relax and forget all of work’s troubles. Though he couldn’t exactly remember what happened; he only remember arriving to the small bar, and waking up the next morning in his home with a hangover.

 

Before Midorima could question, he continued. “About five drinks in you started ranting about work. You mentioned that one of your patients was constantly getting hurt and you were concerned for his safety. Or at least, I think you were concerned. It was more of an anger filled rant. ‘I absolutely can’t believe Takao. He does nothing to think his own health and well-being. He’s irresponsible; the man’s going to get himself killed!’ Something like that.”

 

Midorima gaped. He had no recollection of speaking about the black haired man. Telling Kise about any secret was a bad idea. He couldn’t believe he let himself open and spoke of him.

 

“And….” And? Midorima waited, wanting to know what else he had said that night.

 

“Well, you see, I hadn’t brought all of this up until now because I wanted you to tell me when the time came.” _This wasn’t sounding good,_ he thought to himself. The way Kise worded his sentence just now made anxiety build up inside of him. “So I suppose now would be a good time to tell you. And just so you know I’m here for you as your best friend, and I can completely offer you support. In fact, I’d prefer if you asked for my help.”

 

Before he could speak on any longer Midorima cut off him. “Tell me what I said.”

 

“It’s nothing bad! In fact it’s great. You went on saying how Takao had nice eyes and hands. Also how beautiful his smile was. But that’s all you said! So what’s the problem, did you ask him out? Is he straight?”

 

“I told you that?” He flushed when he heard that. He wasn’t one to compliment others, and the fact that he said that about Takao, to Kise of all people shocked him.

 

“Yes you did, now don’t change the subject.”

 

“I didn’t ask him out, and he didn’t reject me. I-” he was almost embarrassed to admit it. “I kissed him,” he said out loud. It was rather hard to admit, though he didn’t know why. Dating and romance weren’t things he was familiar with, so the topic still made him nervous.

 

“You did? How bold. But that’s great!”

 

“No it isn’t. He’s my patient.”

 

“You can work the details out later, what happened? Or wait, why are you upset about it? You said he didn’t reject you.”

 

Midorima made a pained expression. What happened wasn’t pleasant, and in a sense it was his fault. He took a deep breathe before retelling what happened between him and Takao. Kise listened patiently, or rather Midorima made him. Before he tried to interrupt, Midorima threatened to not tell him what happened. At the end of the story, Kise was left with his mouth hanging. In the next moment, the blond took the pillow beside him and smacked the other in the face.

 

“What are you doi-”

 

“Why would you do that! Can’t you see that he likes you? You need to go apologize to him before everything is ruined.”

 

Kise got up from the couch and went straight to his neighbor’s room. Confused, Midorima followed him. He found the man in his closet looking through all of his clothing.

 

“What are you doing? And what are you saying? Everything is already ruined. We couldn’t be together anyhow. Not that he’d even want to.” The last sentence was quiet, but it didn’t escape his ears.

 

Kise stopped his searching and turned back to Midorima. “We are finding you a nice outfit so you can see him. And it’s not ruined, you just need to explain yourself. And jeez, can’t you have a bit more confidence, this guy actually kissed you of all people back. Of course he likes you.”

 

Though that’s what he said, Midorima wasn’t convinced. He refused to, or almost couldn’t believe that someone like Takao could hold an interest in him. Aside from Takao’s feelings, he felt like he hadn’t even sorted his own out. He did not often hold affection for others; this type of relationship he was unfamiliar with, so he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Kise sighed, convincing Midorima was going to be no easy job. In the two years they had been living next to each other, he did notice the man didn’t associate with many people, and it was obvious that none of them were romantically involved with him. He understood why Midorima was so unsure when it came to the situation.

 

“Listen, from what you told me, it does sound like he likes you. Do you think you like him?”

 

The man in front of him paused for a moment. It was a genuine question, and Kise wasn’t rushing for an answer. It gave him a chance to think about something he never took the time to actually think about. The question had come to mind once or twice before, but he brushed it off seeing their relationship as something that did not involve romantic feelings.

 

What did he in fact feel for Takao? His first impression of him wasn’t the greatest. The man came in for the first time for a normal check. Right away he stared at Midorima, and after he raised an eyebrow in question, the other laughed at the way he spoke. The doctor was immediately unamused. Every time after that Takao came in with a broad smile. He continued to fool with Midorima - he got in his space, but he was always happy to be in the office.

 

After a while, Midorima had to admit he did not hate the other’s presence. He grew used to having the man in his office, though he was also worried because he got injured so often. He wanted to help the other, and make sure he wasn’t continuously harming himself in ridiculous situations. Takao always reassured him that he was okay, and with the smile he gave, he always believed him.

 

Even if the man was loud, obnoxious, clumsy, and overly friendly, Midorima found him charismatic. He made the office feel less lonely. Every time he told him that he enjoyed coming to see the doctor, he was confused, but also content. Knowing there was one person who was happy with his presence was nice, but even more so that it was Takao.

 

He liked him.

 

“I do.” It was the first time he admitted it out loud. He was stunned by those two words, not believing they came from his own mouth. The realization flustered him, but even then he was glad he came to terms with his feelings. But his moment of joy was cut short when Kise tackled him into a hug and pushed their cheeks together.

 

“Midorimacchi, I so proud of you! You looked so happy right now,” he cried into Midorima’s ear. In response, he pushed the man off of him and Kise whined.

 

“Just because I hold feelings for someone doesn’t mean he feels the same. No matter, we have a relationship of doctor and patient, we can’t be together.”

 

Kise wasn’t understanding. A doctor having a relationship with a patient was not allowed. Even if they attempted to keep it under wraps, Akashi and Miyaji were already suspicious of the two and they weren’t even together.

 

“Can’t Takao, just like find a new doctor?”

 

And just like that, Midorima was once again stunned by the blond’s simple but surprisingly helpful answer to his situation. The realization left him feeling… stupid. He opened his mouth to counter but nothing came out. Kise even leaned forward waiting for a retort. Seeing that Midorima could come up with no response, he smiled in victory.

 

“Now go shower,” he said while pushing the man to the bathroom. “I’ll wait here then we can go to your office and find Takao’s address.”

 

“Won’t he find it rather disturbing if we just show up at his home?” Midorima tried, using any excuse to not go and speak with the other.

 

There was that fact, but also Takao should have gotten home from the hospital today, he would likely be tired and wanting to rest. Midorima was still tired himself. The long shift and the incident at the center had left him drained. Even with a few hours rest, he still wasn’t completely recovered.

 

“Really? I think he might find it romantic if you go after him and fix things. Now no more excuses!” He led the other straight to the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Knowing that he had to wait Kise went back to the living room to sit down. Before he could grab the remote, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached down to pull out his phone and smiled when he saw what the name on the screen read.

 

-

 

Takao discharged himself from the hospital and didn’t breathe a sigh of relief until he arrived at Kasamatsu’s apartment.

 

Moments after Midorima had fled the room, the doctors Akashi and Miyaji had came into his room. They questioned him trying to figure out what happened before they walked in. They couldn’t ask Midorima since he left the room without sparing a second.

 

Though they prodded, he never told them what specifically happened. He guessed the two were skeptical of their relationship considering how Miyaji had acted around him earlier in the day. His responses were vague, saying the man had come in, asked how he was doing, then suddenly became shocked and left the room without an explanation. They did not seem pleased with those answers, but seeing that Takao wouldn’t reveal anything more, they eventually gave up.

 

From Midorima leaving, him being released, and having to take a long route back to his friend’s home he was left rather dejected. He wanted nothing more than for the day to be over. He wanted to sleep on the couch, maybe after watch a movie, and wallow in his own sorrow with a bag of cookies.

 

He didn’t bother with his spare key today, instead he chose to knock so Kasamatsu would actually be aware of his arrival. When the door opened, he couldn’t bring himself to smile cheerfully or crack a joke. Kasamatsu took notice of his expression and pulled him inside without a question.

 

Once they were both settled on the sofa, Kasamatsu finally broke the silence and asked what was wrong. Takao opened his mouth to answer but a yawn came before he could. His eyes were heavy and body exhausted. His friend helped him lie on his side and get comfortable. When his eyes fell completely closed, a blanket was placed on him and he was left to rest.

 

-

 

After a few hours passed, Takao slowly blinked his eyes open and he sat up from where he slept. It took him a moment to remember where he was at, but once he did he stood with the blanket around his shoulders to go look for Kasamatsu. He didn’t get very far when Kasamatsu exited the kitchen and walked into the living room area.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to stand up. Go sit back down you look beat.”

 

Takao was led back to the couch and laid comfortably against the pillows. Kasamatsu left the room back to the kitchen, and came back with a bowl of soup in hand. He thanked his friend for the meal and went straight to eating. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he took the first bite. Kasamatsu didn’t speak again until Takao was finished with his food.

 

“So, wanna tell me what happened?”

 

Takao sighed. The memory already wasn’t pleasant. He had hoped the moment between him and Midorima would have gone better. He hoped there was actually something between them. He wasn’t sure what went wrong when things seemed to be going well.

 

Sulking over it wasn’t going to change anything and he knew that. He hoped things could be fixed. For now, he told Kasamatsu what had occurred while he was at the hospital. The other listened and didn’t interrupt. At the end of his story, Takao asked, “so what do you think I should do?”

 

Kasamatsu needed a minute, seeing that it had been a lot of information to take in. _'What should he do?'_ That was a difficult question. He didn’t know the other man, so he couldn’t possibly understand why he ran away from the situation. From what Takao said, it seemed like his excuse for what happened was made up on the spot. Something random, with no meaning. He must had realized something and needed an excuse to get away.

 

That didn’t sound good in the slightest. Rather than going straight to advice, he chose to ask Takao something else. “So you’re not mad that he ran away?”

 

“No,” it’s not that he was angry with the man, it was more like he saddened by him leaving. “I just want to know why he left.”

 

He hoped to speak with his doctor as soon as possible. But maybe the other needed time to think through what happened. If he came again too quickly, Midorima might run away as he did a few hours ago.

 

“Talking to him does sound like the right thing to do. When you do approach him, be honest, but don’t overwhelm him. As for when to do this, I’m not quite sure. This is about relationships right? I think I have someone who can give you better advice than I could.”

 

“Don’t know much about relationships? Aww, do you still get nervous around girls?” Takao teased.

 

“I don’t need your comments, besides it’s not a girl I’m going to ask,” he responded while his cheeks flushed.

 

“Is it possible that you get nervous around boys too?” he asked while his smile grew wider.

 

“I don’t need to help you, you know that right,” he said as he glared.

 

“I was just messing around!”

 

Kasamatsu brushed him off, then reached for his phone. He quickly typed in a message and settled back against the cushions.

 

“Wanna watch a movie? I have some snacks in the kitchen.”

 

Takao wiped fake tears from his eyes and brought Kasamatsu into a hug. He told his friend how much he loved him, and he even hugged back. They two lounged in the living room watching a film and eating as they waited for Kasamatsu’s friend to come to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry about not posting in so long. probably just one more chapter to go! thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so like it's been about 8 months. And I'm sorry. It's been fun writing this and I hope I improved a bit somewhere along the way!

Once Midorima had exited the shower, Kise had already clothing picked and laid out for him on his bed. He almost wanted to object to what he chose, feeling like he was being treated as a child, but the blond gave him no chance to argue as he told him to get ready.

He walked over to the bed and lifted the shirt. He stared down at it, running his fingertips over the fabric. He sighed. He knew after he put on the outfit and walked out the door there was no going back. It’s not that he didn’t want to go, but he was nervous. While he held a composed facial expression, worries filled his mind.

The outfit was simple, but well picked. Light grey pressed slacks with a dark grey button up topped off with a black tie. He tried to take his time while getting ready, but Kise only rushed him when he noticed the man was going slow. Once dressed, he fixed his hair, smoothed out his clothing, and faced his friend. Kise pursed his lips while looking at Midorima. He felt uncomfortable under his gaze, Kise was the one who picked out the clothes shouldn’t they have looked nice? Before he could comment long fingers reached for his neck and his flinched.

“Calm down, I’m just adjusting some things.”

Kise loosened his collar, then went on to rolling up his sleeves just below the elbow. He stepped back once more and clapped his hands together. After a pause Kise nearly squealed with excitement.

“You look great!” He shouted and started to go in for a hug but Midorima put his hands to his face pushing him away and told him to calm down.

With no more delays, Kise led Midorima outside the apartment. It was a short walk to the hospital, which Midorima had hoped would be longer. But no time seemed to pass at all as he walked in, went to the elevator, and went to his files. He found Takao’s name and address quickly after he started. He paused and brushed his fingers over the words. Now that he had the street name in hand, he was going to go over and try to apologize to the man. He needed to clear up the misunderstanding.

Knowing Kise would send search party if he took much longer, he made his way back out of the hospital to find Kise waiting with his car. He took a deep breath before opening the door and sitting down.

“Did you get the address?”

“Of course I did,” he responded. He thought it would be obvious considering he wouldn’t have come back down without having it. As Kise started driving, he pressed the address into his phone to start the route to Takao’s home.

Kise was humming and hadn’t said a word after his first question, but he didn’t mind as he would have blocked out the other’s ramblings anyways. Soon enough the device informed the two to make a right turn on the upcoming street, but Kise ignored it and turned left. Noticing he had missed their turn, Midorima faced him.

“What are you doing?” he questioned. To which Kise didn’t respond and it made him frown.

“Where are we going? According to my phone we should turn right,” Midorima tried once more.

“I just need to make a small detour.” He responded vaguely.

“What do you mean we need to make a detour? You’re the one who told me I needed to go apologize and now you’re pushing it off?”

Kise, as usual, was making no sense. Though he was already rather nervous about having to go and talk to Takao, it only made his feelings worse thinking about how Kise seemed to have other plans in mind. He gave no response and continued down the road.

"Kise,” he called more irritably.

“It won’t be long I promise, do this for me,” he pouted. Midorima crossed his arms and huffed. It’s not like he could stop the other since he was the one driving.

“Fine.” Kise’s pouted faded quickly and he thanked his friend. Midorima only scoffed at him in response.

-

The two arrived at a modern looking apartment complex closer to the edge of town. Once parked on the street they headed towards the entrance of the building. Kise led them up to the fifth floor and walked over to one of the doors, seeming to be already familiar with the building. 

Midorima had been following silently the entire way - he couldn’t stop worrying about meeting with Takao. This whole dilemma had begun because he didn’t know how to properly express his feelings. If he couldn’t explain himself correctly this time, where would that leave them? Would he be able to properly get his feelings across? Or, knowing himself, would his word choice do more harm than good? His silent brooding ceased when they finally arrived at one of the resident’s door. Kise made way to knock, but stopped.

“So we’re here because a friend messaged me that he needed a favor,” Kise started, “And if it’s the type of favor I’m hoping for, I’m gonna need you to wait outside.”

Midorima did not even hide his disgust at the words, adding a long groan to complement his facial expression.

“This is ridiculous, I’m leaving.” He uncrossed his arms and made way to go, but Kise grabbed him just below the elbow. Midorima didn’t put up much of a fight, letting Kise stop him in his place, though he still had a glared pointed at his friend.

“I’m joking. We’re not there yet, so this should only be a few minutes.” He sighed, pushed up his glasses, and crossed his arms once more. Finally he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Once again Kise turned to Midorima and spoke, this time quicker and quieter.

“Try not to be so,” Kise waved his hands, “stuffy.”

“Excuse me,” he questioned.

“You know I love you Midorimacchi, but don’t be so rude. I really like this guy,” he pouted.

“If that’s so, let me just leave.” 

He for one, didn’t want to be here. He had a more important issue to handle, so if Kise didn’t need him here, then he may as well go. The door opened before Kise could respond or Midorima could back away. Kise smiled down to the man in front of him and pulled him into a hug. The shorter man accepted it and gave Kise a pat on the back, but eventually pulled away. 

“Hey, Kise.”

“Kasamatsu, this is my friend and neighbor Midorima,” he introduced. 

“Nice to meet you,” he told Midorima and he bowed in response.

“So how is everything?"

“Not bad myself, just wondering if you could give one of my friends some advice.” He then waved the two inside and led them to the living room after removing their shoes. While Kise and Kasamatsu spoke to each other, Midorima followed behind and looked at some of the decor. The house wasn’t too cluttered, though a bit on the smaller side, and had a traditional feel to it. A sound broke through his train of thought.

“Shin-chan,” a disbelieving voice called. Midorima paused, there was only one person who called him that. He almost didn’t want to turn his head in the direction it came.

“Shin-chan?” This time it wasn’t the man in the living room, but Kise. He was looking at Midorima with a confused look on his face.

“You know Takao?” Kasamatsu asked. Kise gasped at his words.

“Takao! You’re Takao Kazunari?” Kise shouted.

Kasamatsu looked from Takao to Midorima. “This is Midorima?”

Midorima only stood to the side, still not lifting his head. Takao paid no mind to Kise and Kasamatsu, only focusing on the man standing before him. Midorima could see from the corner of his eye that he had taken a few steps forward.

He wanted to look, to respond, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was frozen. He knew he was going to have to speak to Takao sooner or later, but admittedly, he hoped it could have been later. He had wanted more time to prepare himself, to think of a good way to start the conversation. If he’d had more time, he would have made sure he knew what he was going to say, instead of being at a loss for words as he was now. Slowly he turned his head to face Takao; he was only a few feet away now.

He looked tired. There were the beginnings of bags under his eyes - his skin paler than normal. The bandages around his head only made him look worse. To Midorima, his facial expression was the most heartbreaking. He looked a mix of lost, shocked, and almost sad. Midorima gulped.

“T-takao,” was the only word he let out.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was still soft, almost disbelieving.

“I-“ He was at a loss. Should he apologize right here? In front of Kise and someone he had just met… He had been hoping for more privacy. He wasn’t even sure how to start. Putting it all on the table and saying sorry right there would have been the best option he figured, but of course he didn’t.

“I’m leaving,” he called then made way for the door.

“Wait!” Takao had shouted and followed after him. It was almost the exact same scene as the hospital. Midorima was running away from Takao, not even giving him a chance to get a word in. He couldn’t even imagine what Kise and Kasamatsu must have thought, them being too shocked to even move. 

Midorima didn’t know where he was headed after he got out the door, but he had sped up and started moving down the long hallway. Takao wasn’t far behind, but being injured obviously had slowed him down. He finally reached the end of the stairwell and was halfway down the flight when the door on the upper level swung open.

“Midorima please!” and he flinched.

He stopped his descent down the stairwell but didn’t turn.

“Please don’t run away again,” coming out like a sob. He turned back to see Takao clutched to the top of the stair railing, breathing heavy. He ran back up as he noticed Takao looked about to fall over. He lowered them both to the floor so the other could sit and catch his breath.

What was Midorima doing? He had almost run away from Takao again. He was afraid, yes, but he couldn’t believe he was about to leave him again. The other was constantly running after Midorima, and he couldn’t even do the same. He was ashamed. Takao deserved better than this.

Midorima shook his head. He wouldn’t do it again. He lifted a hand to Takao’s cheeks and wiped away the tears falling down. The other had gone still and was watching him. Midorima took a deep breath and spoke.

“I’m sorry” - Takao’s breath hitched - “I’m sorry for running away.”

Takao opened his mouth to respond but he put a finger to his lips and hushed him. 

“I don’t want to interrupt you, but please give me a moment to explain,” Takao nodded. “Back in the hospital, and even right now, I shouldn’t have run. I came here to apologize for earlier. Well, I was expecting to go to your home and apologize properly, but for some reason fate decided not to push it off. Kise, my friend back in there, was giving me a ride, though we stopped here first. And here you were. I heard your voice, and wasn't expecting it - I wasn’t ready, so I ran. It doesn’t excuse my actions, and I’m sorry.”

“Shin-chan...” he whispered. Midorima turned his eyes away. He would understand if Takao was angry, and disappointed with him. He was upset with himself. At least he could enjoy sitting here close with the man for a few more moments.

Midorima had the breath knocked out of him when Takao threw his arms around him into a hug. He was stunned for a moment but placed his arms on Takao’s sides.

“Takao?” he sputtered.

“I forgive you,” he whispered close enough that he could feel his breath on his ear.

Midorima pushed him back slightly to look him in the face.

“You do? Are you sure? Not that I’m not happy to hear you say that, but I ran away from you, twice. You didn’t deserve that. I was too weak willed to apologize to you and tell you how I felt.”

“Well you’re here now. So how do you feel?” he asked, hopefulness in his eyes. Midorima could feel his face heat up from the intense look he was receiving.

Midorima took a deep breath and cleared his throat. His fingers curled into his palms, making his hands into fists. It was just a few words he needed to say, it shouldn’t be hard. No matter how difficult, he wanted to say it. He had wasted too much time, and hurt Takao twice already, this shouldn’t be as complicated as he had been making it. 

“I have feelings for you.”

Takao’s smile after he spoke took his breath away. It was broad, radiant. Midorima couldn’t believe he had ever tried to push off this moment. Takao leaned forward, resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel the man’s breath on his throat when he spoke.

“And I like you too.”

Midorima kept his arms around Takao. He rubbed small circles on the other’s side. He enjoyed just sitting there with Takao in his arms. He was still upset with himself for running away, for trying to shy away from the man, but for now he was relieved that he gotten his feelings across. And even more delighted at the fact his feelings were returned.

Of course their sweet moment couldn’t last long, because Kise and Kasamatsu came running through the doorway after another few moments.

“Midorimacchi!” he shouted. 

“Takao, are you okay?” Kasamatsu seeming more concerned with how his friend was than anything else. 

Takao lifted his head from Midorima and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m good, great,” Midorima held his own soft smile as he looked down at Takao.

“You two are good? As in Midorima explained himself good?” Kise asked hopeful.

“Yeah, he did,” Takao responded.

Kise was absolutely delighted. He cheered at Kasamatsu that the two had finally spoken. Kasamatsu seemed pleased as well, considering he had seen how much Takao was stressing over their relationship.

“So are you together?” Kise asked, his eyes sparkling.

Takao turned once more to Midorima. He wanted to know if that was what Midorima wanted. He tilted his head and kept his mouth closed. He was going to be patient. Midorima was going to have to be the one to answer that question. 

Midorima could see the questioning look in Takao’s eyes. He coughed and flushed at having been put on the spot. He licked his lips before speaking.

“Takao, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

“I would love to.”

“Ahh I’m so happy for you two! Looks like Takao will have to find a new doctor though,” Kise reminded the two.

“Oh right,” Midorima responded. He didn’t seem too fond of the thought of someone else caring for Takao’s injuries, but he would have to accept it. Though in the end, that wouldn’t matter.

“That’s not too big a worry, right Shin chan? You can just give me special treatment outside of the office.” 

Midorima blushed even harder than before, causing Kise and Takao to laugh. Kasamatsu, standing behind them all, only put his face in his hands. Midorima was a tad embarrassed, but he was happy. 

Despite all the trouble he had gone through, most of which he had caused himself, he had managed to sort out his feelings. And because of that, he now had a date with Takao Kazunari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so this is kinda Midorima's outfit? If you were wondering where I got the inspo from
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/39152a8e62a671235c3124f3b988af35/tumblr_oko4wve9hc1swxr4so1_1280.jpg
> 
> Thank you for reading ;A; any advice, comments, kudos, would be lovely and mean the world to me. Hopefully I'll write again soon and not take as long next time


End file.
